


We Write Our Own Story

by Introvertedintellect350



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Almost smut, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angsty Schmoop, F/M, Fitz's POV, Fluff, Hurt Leo Fitz, Leo Fitz Feels, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Making Out, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedintellect350/pseuds/Introvertedintellect350
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't normal, Fitzsimmons being separated on a mission; and a life endangering one at that. What happens after the mission seems to make up for it though, in Fitz's eyes. Rated heavy T, light M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Write Our Own Story

All they wanted to do was bring Daisy back. Mack was refusing to leave without her, not even backing down when Coulson said no. So, naturally, they couldn't let him go alone. It was difficult, incredibly difficult, to convince him that it was safer with him and Simmons as a team to go and talk to Daisy, and Fitz and May standing a ways back, surrounding her, staying out of sight until they could talk her into going back to base with them.

Fitz didn't voice his fears outwardly, but he was terrified for Jemma. She was going out there with Mack and the entire team knew that Daisy was especially dangerous under Hive's control. It was the deadliest of pathogens, the kind that messed with your head and made you think you were still in control of yourself even though you weren't. So he stood, tablet in hand, watching silent from behind the corner of a building as Simmons and Mack approached Daisy. 

What happened afterwards was all sort of a blur to him. Daisy started yelling, and then so did Mack, and it ended in both of them collapsed on the ground. He'd lost track of Simmons in the fight and his gut dropped to his toes. Fitz clenched his jaw, resisting the urge to call out for her, to scream her name until he saw her and could hold her. He'd not felt true fear like this since they were at the bottom of the ocean, baring their souls and trying to figure a way out so they could both survive.

Then suddenly May was giving him the signal from the other side of them building: send down the pod. He tapped a few buttons on his tablet and soon a med-pod was on its way down. It landed and he and May rushed over to get Daisy into the pod before she woke up. He sent for another emergency pod for Mack, and waited for Simmons to emerge from wherever she was along the darkened street. Where was she? 

"Agent Fitz, let's go. The arranged evacuation plan is to leave with Daisy. Mack and Simmons leave with Lincoln." May urged, her tone of voice broaching no argument on the matter - not that it ever did. But he didn't move, staring into the dark building, his gaze darting into all the corners where she might be. She had to be coming soon. She had to. 

"Fitz." May tugged him into the pod and closed the doors. "She'll join us back at base."

"But what if she doesn't!" He finally exploded, rounding on her, raising arms and then slapping them down to his sides. "What if she got shot, or Daisy hurt her, or she-" 

"She's fine." May's voice broke though his panicking babble, calm and cool as ever. "This is part of the plan. You know that. Calm. Down." 

"I-I-" Fitz stuttered, slumping to the floor as they rose into the air, back to the jet. He couldn't do anything now, except wait for her to join them back at base.

The second they landed the med pod into the jet, Fitz was out the door. He promptly ran into Coulson and stopped, looking up at the director. May stood beside him. 

"How did it go?" Director Coulson asked, gaze flicking between her and him. 

"It could have gone better," May began, "Daisy and Mack fought and I'm pretty sure Mack has broken ribs. Daisy is just exhausted, but she's safe now."

"Good. Lincoln and Simmons should be back soon with Mack in the second Ned pod you sent down, right Fitz?" Coulson directed his attention to him. 

Fitz nodded, "Yes sir. But where was Simmons? She disappeared during Mack and Daisy's fight and I still haven't seen her."

"She'll be up here soon with the others." His answer vague and frustrating and Fitz felt his heart rate pick up again. 

"Fitz, why don't you go wait in your bunk. I'll send Simmons your way when she gets here. I can finish debriefing." 

He didn't argue, and handed May his tablet then walked back to his and Jemma's shared bunk room. 

After what seemed like an eternity later, Fitz heard the door open. He stood up from his bunk so quickly he almost fell. Jemma looked exhausted and beaten down, but he noticed the way her expression lit up when she saw him, the door closing softly behind her as she leaned on it. 

"Hello, Fitz." 

Within two seconds he was across the room and hugging her as tightly as he possibly could. On the verge of crying tears of relief he whispered, "Please don't ever do that to me again." 

"I promise I'll never do that again," She promised, pulling away and looking him directly in the eye. "I couldn't very well leave the man I love, now could I?" 

They both froze and Fitz stopped breathing. That was the first time he'd ever heard her say that she loved him. And it shocked and warmed him to his very core. He let out a jagged breath and stepped forward, noticing the way her eyes drifted automatically down to his lips and the way she had to drag them back up to his own gaze, and he whispered hoarsely, suddenly desperate, "Kiss me?" 

He licked his lips, his tongue swiping across his bottom lip and he could see the way she was transfixed by it. He let out another ragged breath, as if he'd just run a marathon, gasping out the word, " _Please_ ," 

Then Jemma took a step towards him, dangerously close. So close that he could feel her breath on his skin....and then she's leaning up and he's automatically leaning down and their lips meet in the middle like its the most natural thing they've ever done. Maybe it's how long they've been waiting or maybe it's his sudden desperation to be near her, but his tongue slides into her mouth and his hands go up to her cheeks and suddenly they're stumbling back against the door, her hands running down his arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He moved one of his hands from her cheek to her waist, pulling them flush together without hesitation. He can practically sense what she's thinking. He's not usually so forthright, but this time he _is_ and she's enjoying it just as much as he. 

He pressed up against her and then moved from her lips long enough to kiss down her neck, dragging his tongue along her skin until he heard a groan come from her. This furthers his confidence (driven solely by mad desperation), and he sucked on her pulse point for a second. Then she gasped and tugged on his shirt for him to move back up to her lips and as he straightens up to kiss her again, he saw a shadow of concern cross her face. 

"Fitz, what's gotten into you? Not that I'm not enjoying this but..." Jemma whispered, trailing off, her eyes wide and vaguely confused, chest heaving. 

"I just..." He sighed, "I just can't lose you again, Jemma."

She nodded, leaning up to kiss him again tenderly. When she pulls back she whispered, "Well you're never going to again."

He blinked, a bit dazed. "But how can you know that for sure? Bobbi and Hunter-"

She shook her head firmly, taking her hands in his, "We’re not them. We write our own story. And it’s not going to end in tragedy, I won’t let it.”

"And what you said a few minutes ago-" 

"I meant it. I love you, more than you could possibly ever know."

A smile bloomed across his face, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she nodded. 

"I guess that's good, 'cause I love you too." 

She returned his smile then, and stepped forward, resting her hand on his cheek and whispered, "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to continue where we left off."

"So would I," Fitz agreed, no longer desperate, but still longing and eager. 

Their mouths crash together again and she tugged on his bottom lip, and in response his tongue swishes over her bottom lip while he felt her hands pulling at his shirt. Their lips part while she pulls his shirt over his head, and then they come together like magnets once again, perfectly in sync. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her up to him as she nibbled at his bottom lip again before taking her top lip into her mouth, her fingers in his short, dirty blond curls. Meanwhile, he backed her up to the edge of the bunk and they fell together into the bed. Fitz propped himself up above her with his elbow and tore his lips from hers. Jemma groaned in protest, but he was already kissing down her neck, pulling an entirely different groan out of her. Then he kissed up the side of her neck and, stopping at her ear, whispered huskily, "Do you want to-" 

Before he got a chance to finish, she panted back, "I'll do my best to power through," 

He smiled against her skin and nibbled at her earlobe before trailing kisses along down to her shoulder, where he stopped and lifted his head slightly, his fingers finding the strap of her blouse. Jemma's gaze met his and she nodded ever so slightly. Fitz lets the strap slide off her shoulder and kisses her now bare skin, letting his other hand slip up under the rest of her blouse, eliciting another moan and causing her to arch into his fingers. Her skin was warm and he's sure his face and hers is flushed with excitement and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again," he mumbled into the crook of her neck, lifting his head to bring his lips to hers again until she raised her arms above her head to let him take her blouse off. 

"Wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
